


Cousin;)

by lexihammietonandlaffytaffy



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller, Troy (2004)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Movie settings, Pre-War, Protective Achilles, Trojan War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexihammietonandlaffytaffy/pseuds/lexihammietonandlaffytaffy
Summary: Cousin theoryCouple sins won’t change that eh?





	Cousin;)

**Author's Note:**

> First time Patrochilles one-shot:)

“Afraid?” Patroclus gleefully asked Achilles after he successfully took out the wooden sword in Achilles’ hand.

“ **Patrified.** ” Achilles warmly smiled at him while he blocked out another of Patroclus’ attacks. The two continued their afternoon matches. Achilles Suddenly, an arrow hits a nearby tree. Walking up the stairs was a bearded man clearly in his late thirties or early forties.

“Ah, if it ain’t the well-known warrior Achilles and his companion—“ The man started to speak, but he was cut off brashly by Achilles,

“My cousin Patroclus. Who are you?” The man seemed unperturbed by Achille’s impoliteness.

Instead, he introduced himself calmly,

“Ah I see, my name is Odysseus and I’ve come from afar—“ Odysseus got cut off once more when Patroclus, still slightly salty from the countless matches he lost against Achilles, charged towards Achilles to catch him off-guard while Odysseus talked to Achilles.

“Take this! This! And this!”Patroclus shouted fervently.

Achilles chuckled at his words while he sidestepped Patroclus’ attacks and locked Patroclus’ hands behind his back. Pushing a reluctant Patroclus forward as if a won prize. Achilles demanded, "What do you want?”

“Nothing much, just a small favor for you to fight for us and win glory, fame...anything you want,” Odysseus replied nonchalantly as if the fate of the prophesized Aristos Achaeon and his companion's fate dangled down his hand like extra gold.

“I’m fine on this island, thank you very much.”

“And what do you say, companion of Achilles’? I see that you are eager to fight—” Odysseus reached for Patroclus’ hand but was cut off by a wooden sword,

“don’t tempt my cousin without my permission,” said Achilles beaming with a hint of anger.

“Oh, I see. Cousin.” Odysseus mused,

“Health to you guys then, Achilles, I hope you can reconsider your decision to join forces with us. It won’t take long before we meet again.”

With that, Odysseus turned on his heels and left.

 

“So we’re back to being cousins?” Patroclus asked Achilles indignantly after Odysseus’ figure disappeared.

“No, we’re back to being so much more dear Patroclus,” Achilles replied as he pulled him in for a kiss. Patroclus returned the kiss, happy that they could still keep this little secret between them as cousins:)


End file.
